kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 546
Battle 546 is titled "Shigure, Her Master, and Her Brother" Summary The Kōsaka household is shown and two people are having a conversation over a meal. Hachirobe Kōsaka urges Shigure to finish her miso soup while an unoccupied but prepared table is shown; it is revealed that the two are eating on the scaffolding above. Hachirobe wonders if "bread" has become the preference of "kids nowadays", adding that he wants Shigure to become a "normal girl skilled with weapons". The two resume their training after eating and Hachirobe remarks that Shigure has improved since their training yesterday. Hachirobe ends the training and says that Shigure can go out and play and she heads towards the forest. As Shigure is running through the forest she stops as she senses something and looks around. A person appears behind her and asks what she is doing in that area. As Shigure turns around to face him, he again appears behind her and muses that she is probably connected to "Hachirobe-sensei", which he confirms by raising her skirt and seeing a fundoshi, saying that is "very much like Hachirobe-sensei". Shigure blushes at this and, brandishing a branch, turns towards the man who again appears behind her asking her connection to Hachirobe. Shigure jumps behind the man and lunges an attack at him, answering that she is Hachirobe's daughter. The man catches the strike between his fingers, commending that no one has been able to keep up with his movements like Shigure. He introduces himself as Rin Tachibana, Hachirobe's only living disciple, adding that he can be considered Shigure's "brother disciple". The scene returns to Shigure's battle in the present and Rin dismisses Shigure's surprise: it only makes sense that someone of his skill would be in the Hachiō Executioner Blade. Shigure manages to escape the fight and breaks through a window to go outside, and she tells Tōchūmaru to rememebr the positions of the stars so that they can locate themselves. A military-style jet flies past Shigure and it is shown that she is in a facility surrounded by missile silos, battleships, and helicopters. Rin appears behind her, saying that Yami has gathered power all over the world and eventually it would be the rest of the world that would be called "the resistance". He tells Shigure to join their side as Shigure looks on, appearing dazed. At Kōryō High School teachers are watching the news, reporting that various army divisions all over the world are leaving and disappearing. Kenichi comments at how the martial arts world has been able to impact everyday life, as Niijima states that is more than just a "little revolution", with Yami controlling military satellites and preventing their movements from being tracked. Niijima approaches Tanimoto and asks for a position at Yami, amazed at the perfection of their actions. Kenichi knocks out Niijima and asks Tanimoto for help regarding Shigure's location, who does not respond and begins to walk away. Kenichi pleads with him once more, stating that Shigure is part of his family, prompting Tanimoto to stop and he meets eyes with Kenichi. Kenichi walks away and Niijima asks why Kenichi has given up so easily. Kenichi answers that Tanimoto's gaze showed that he needs time to think and reflect before giving an answer. Kenichi and Tanimoto again stare at each other and Kenichi fires back that he won't give Honoka to Tanimoto, causing Tanimoto to angrily throw his backpack at his face. Characters that Appeared *'Shigure Kosaka' *'Hachirobe Kosaka' *'Rin Tachibana' *'Fukujiro Yasunaga' *'Kyoko Ono' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Natsu Tanimoto' Battle(s) * Chapter Notes *The name of the character Hachiō Samurai (Rin Tachibana) is revealed in this chapter. *Shigure's tendencies to eat her meals on scaffolding and wearing fundoshi are seen to be acquired during her tutelage under Hachirobe Kosaka. Trivia * Navigation Category:Chapters